Shooting targets made of foamed polystyrene material have advantages over paper. Besides being sturdier and better able to support themselves, foamed polystyrene targets leave more visible holes where bullets pass through so that the places where bullets hit the target can be seen from a greater distance. The holes in paper targets tend to reclose after a bullet has passed through so that the shooter has to look at a paper target more closely to tell where the shots hit.
Previously sold targets of foamed polystyrene material have partially realized these advantages, but have experienced problems with partially reclosed holes smaller than the bullets that made them and cracking of the polystyrene material around the edges of bullet holes. I have investigated these problems and devised an improvement in foamed polystyrene targets that assures cleanly punched out holes of the same diameter as the bullets making them, without cracking the foamed polystyrene material around the holes. My improved targets are readable at a greater distance, are cleaner and more accurate in representing where the bullets hit, and are durable and versatile in accommodating different mounting systems and different sizes and types of bullets and shot. My improved targets also accomplish these advantages economically so that they can be made at a low cost.